fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Monsters Pretty Cure
Divine Monsters Prety Cure Monsters Pretty Cure in Japanese 神獣プリキュア] is the 1st Precure Series made by Emmaleigh Belmont. This Story is about 6 girls become the strong and legendary warriors to fight evil from destroying the lakeside monster gods and protect the Lakeside City. Setting It took place on Lakeside City in earth. The Main Characters is Japanese that is Based on Lakeside Heroes that protects the Lakeside in past years. They had to defeat evil for the honor of Lakeside Heroes in the Lakeside. Characters Main Characters Precures *Maria Kagayaki/Cure Sparkle (光り輝くリア) - Based on Athena Asamiya, the Weregrizzly Monster, a upbeat and optimistic girl who has a glorius smile, when the stage is very long, she becomes impatient. She loves of her dream of Becoming a Famous Idol. Her Alter Ego is (キュアスパークル Kyua Supakuru) the Precure of Sparkle Weregrizzly. Cure Sparkle wields the power of Pink Light and High Spirit. Her Precure Color is Pink. **(Character Voice Actor: Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English)) *Madoka Hiroyuki/Cure Blaze (ひろゆきまどか) - Based on Maria Posada, the Phoenix Monster, a popular and tomboyish girl who loves warm stuffs, like creating fireplaces, and doing volleyball. She is Amazing but Strict when they get in her way. Her Alter Ego is (キュアブレイズ, Kyua Bureizu) the Precure of Phoenix Flame. Cure Blaze wields the power of Red Flames and Justice. Her Precure Color is Red. **(Character Voice Actor: Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese), Colleen Clinkinbeard (English)) *Sara Mizukawa/Cure Flood (水川サラ) - Based on Azura, the Water Dragon Monster, a Shy but Fearless and Smart swimmer who is expert at Studying and Learning. She loves to swim when it is summer. She dislikes Losing. Her Alter Ego is (キュアフラッド, Kyua Furaddo) the Precure of Water Dragon. Cure Flood wields the power of Blue Water and Intelligence. Her Precure Color is Blue. **(Character Voice Actor: Saki Fujita (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English)) *Fuuri Inazuma/Cure Storm (稲妻フリ) - Based on Eudora, the Lightning Chimera Monster, a fearless, smart, and kinda-boyish who loves Soccer. She is not good at Studying if She get good grades or not. She sometimes doesn't like cute stuff, if they bully her, she will use her anger. Her Alter Ego is (キュアストーム, Kyua Sutomu) The Precure of Lightning Chimera. Cure Storm wields the power of Yellow Lightning and Passion. Her Precure Color is Yellow. **(Character Voice Actor: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English)) *Hana Harukaze/Cure Breeze (春の風花) - Based on Lyndis, the Kinshi Monster, A Tsundere but Forgivable and Popular student who is a Student Council President in Lakeside City Academy. She is expert in Volleyball and Gardening. She can see her nature and her family owns their Garden Shop. Her Alter Ego is (キュアブリーズ, Kyua Burizu) the Precure of Wind Kinshi. Cure Breeze wields the Power of Green Winds and Tranquility. Her Precure Color is Green. **(Character Voice Actor: Ikue Otani (Japanese), Claudia Lentz (English)) *Kaori Hyuuga/Cure Avalanche (日向かおり) - Based on Yuna Minami, the Galactic Minotaur Monster and Lavinia Herbert, the Ice Hippogriff Monster, She is Smart and Brave but spoiled brat who wants something that is Richer than any things that is poor to her. She is the Best friend of Maria and Madoka. Her Alter Ego is (キュアアバランチ, Kyua Abaranchi) the Precure of Galactic Minotaur and Ice Hippogriff. Cure Avalanche wields the Power of Cyan Ice, Purple Galaxy and Love. Her Precure Color is Purple and Cyan. **(Character Voice Actor: Umeka Shoji (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English)) Mascots *Solar (太陽) - A Lion-Like Mascot with Yellow Eyes who is from the Chimera Clan that Assist the PreCures and the Twin Brother of Lunar. His Ending Catchphrase is "~ Sol" (ソル). **(Character Voice Actor: Takeru Satoh (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)) *Lunar (月面) - A Bat-Like Mascot with Purple Eyes who is from the Minotaur Clan that Assist the PreCures and the Twin Sister of Solar. Her Ending Catchphrase ie "~ Lun" (ルン). **(Character Voice Actor: Aya Hisakawa (Japanese), Marcella-Lentz Pope (English)) Allies Lakeside Town Academy * Seira Asuka - The Lakeside People *Athena Asamiya - * Yuna Minami - A Powerful Galaxy Goddess and a Monsters that Protects. She is Unlocked by Cure Flood. * * * * * Death Kingdom * Death - The Main Antagonist to this Precure Series who puts everyone to a deep sleep. Gallery Main Characters Pretty Cures Kagayaki Maria.jpg|Kagayaki Maria Hiroyuki Maria.jpg|Hiroyuki Madoka Sara Mizukawa.jpg|Mizukawa Sara Fuuri Inazuma.jpg|Inazuma Fuuri Hana Harukaze.jpg|Harukaze Hana Kaori Hyuuga.jpg|Hyuuga Kaori Navbox Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Divine Monsters Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:User:AnimeGamer1 Category:Monster Themed Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime